


Cleopatra's nose

by lalejandra



Category: lotrips
Genre: M/M, Transformative Works Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-04
Updated: 2004-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: People who have a discerning mind know how much difference there is between similar worlds.Nothing demonstrates man's vanity better than looking at the cause and the effects of love, for they change the whole world.--pascal





	Cleopatra's nose

Pascal once said, "All men are in search of happiness....However no one without faith, over so many years, has yet achieved that target which everyone constantly aims for."

Orlando thinks that most of the time Pascal is full of shit. But sometimes he has an excellent point, and the statement of happiness is one of them. Of course, Orlando doesn't think of faith in the same way Pascal does. Pascal had this love affair with Jesus Christ happening, and Orlando just isn't into that. Pascal said a lot of shit about believes (in Jesus) verses non-believers (in Jesus), and Orlando can't get behind it.

But. Faith. Orlando has a lot of faith, and even though it's not in a particular "God" the way that Pascal's is, he thinks probably his faith is going to help him achieve happiness.

Orlando, you see, has faith in the one thing that matters. Orlando has faith that the sun will come up every morning and set every evening. Orlando has faith that grass will be green (or brown, depending), that when he goes for a drink the water will be there, that when he wants to watch the telly, something will be on. Orlando has faith that he will be able to get in touch with his mates whenever he needs to, and that they will always be there for him, even if they don't approve of his moustache, Kate, or the _Troy_ hair.

Orlando believes that this is what matters. What matters isn't what you collect in life -- what matters isn't his string of lovers or his big bank account. Those are things that are really nice, of course -- it's absolutely tops to know that every time you want to pull, you pull, and you never have to worry about money. Who doesn't dream of both those things when they're young? Orlando did. Orlando is living the dream.

But. Orlando knows that the dream doesn't bring happiness, and he knows this because he's not happy. He's only happy when he's proved his faith in something is justified.

Orlando knows, though, that sometimes that sort of justification takes time. He's got all the time in the world, so it's not such a big deal. And when he runs out of time, it still won't be a big deal. Not that he wants to die, but he's not as worried about it as Pascal was.

Viggo knows this about Orlando. Viggo, Orlando knows, sees things that other people don't see. Colors where there's only grey, grey where there's only black or white, through clothing, under the sunrise, into the heart of every matter. Maybe Orlando idolizes Viggo a bit -- but only a bit, and only because he really is the most amazing. Actor. Man. Person. Thing. Orlando doesn't know what Viggo is, but whatever he is, he's great at it. And Viggo is the one who gave him Pascal, and said, "People who have a discerning mind know how much difference there is between similar worlds."

Then Viggo fucked him through a wall, over a kitchen table, and three times on a bed, so Orlando figures Viggo knows what he's on about, and if he doesn't, well, that's okay too. What that means, Orlando realizes, is that he has faith in Viggo. Viggo thinks this is stupid, and has told him so, but Orlando thinks it's smart. And since Viggo makes him happy, so far it's working.

  



End file.
